


Torn

by allaboutthex



Series: Torn [2]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Asphyxiation, BDSM, Butt Plugs, Dildos, Dominance, Heavy Angst, Humiliation, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Non-Consensual Spanking, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Torture, Past Underage Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, S&M, Shaving, Spanking, Submission, Tortured Charles, Underage Rape/Non-con, tormented Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4936336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allaboutthex/pseuds/allaboutthex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles is tormented over what he must do to save Erik from his demons when he's forced to face the unthinkable in more ways than he'd ever imagined possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torn

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a follow up to my first story Wicked at http://archiveofourown.org/works/4888993 which was written for a prompt request.

_“He needs to be put down Charles,”_ Moira’s words echoed in the back of Charles Xavier’s mind. He could still recall the way that Moira had called him into her office giving him a head’s up on the situation at hand with his old friend.

“He needs to be stopped,” Moira explained in an attempt to make him understand the severity of the situation.

“Just because a senator’s son decided to go home with him one night it of his own free will doesn’t constitute a man hunt on Erik,” Charles argued.

“It’s more than going home with him Charles. We both know that Erik’s been breaking the rules for a very long time, but this, well, this is crossing the line too far.”

He could recall her anger and readiness to lead up the search for Erik when she tossed the photographs taken of the man in question. They flung out across the table top revealing a bruised, battered man who looked more miserable than he did in the last photo. Charles had shuffled through them hating what he saw, but revealing nothing to Moira.

“He’s sick Charles.”

“It might be appear twisted in some ways, but from everything you’ve said the boy was of age and came to him willingly. It was consensual, yes?”

“That’s not the point,” she snarled unable to mask the rage behind her dark eyes, “He needs to be stopped Charles.”

“Fucking a senator’s son up the ass and roughing him up a bit doesn’t warrant a man hunt for Erik being the government’s top priority. This is just another witch hunt from the government given their precious positioning on mutant rights. Erik’s sex life certainly isn’t a subject of government security,” Charles argued with her in spite of his own repulsion at his friend’s actions. Despite the façade Charles had going, he knew that he hadn’t been able to take the images of Erik’s dark actions. What was worse was with each photo they began to reveal their true meaning when Erik’s madness was on display. Erik was hurting. He’d been lost for quite some time and the photos only further revealed that.

“There have been others Charles,” Moira stated when he had attempted to walk out of her office without giving weight to her concerns. “The senator’s son isn’t the worst of them. He’s just the one few who lived to tell the tale. Perhaps I should show you the others Charles. Would you care to see those photos?”

“Moira, I don’t think I’m the best person to be having this conversation with…”

“You’re the only person I can have this conversation with Charles. You’re the only one with insight on him. You know how to get inside of his head and…”

“What do you expect me to find there?” Charles questioned, “Where do you think that will take me if I attempt to push my way inside?”

“You’ve done it before,” she reminded him curtly.

“And no one was happy with the outcome especially me,” Charles frowned facing her again, “This situation is one that would be best suited to leave me out of.”

“Unfortunately I can’t Charles. You know him better than anyone else.”

“Which is al the more reason why I can’t do this. You have no idea what you’re asking of me Moira.”

“I do,” she sighed, “and believe me if I didn’t have to put you in that position, then I wouldn’t. I wouldn’t willingly thrust you into this, but…”

“It sure as hell doesn’t look like anyone is forcing your hand right now,” Charles folded his arms in front of his chest.

“I don’t have any other choice Charles,” she explained, “This situation can’t be ignored any longer.”

“Do what you will with it, but I want no part of it,” Charles turned his back to her preparing to go back to the simply life and the school again when she called out to him once again, “It’s not my concern.”

“They’re going to kill him Charles.”

“What?” he looked at her once again.

“They aren’t going to stand for his madness any longer. He needs to be stopped. He’s gone too far.”

“Whether he has or he hasn’t doesn’t give the government the right to…”

“Look at the photos Charles,” she pulled an envelope out of her briefcase.

“I don’t want to see them.”

“Too bad,” she tossed them across the table top, “Take a good, hard look at what your friend has done.”

“I can’t…” Charles attempted to turn away, but found himself focused on the photographic evidence of Erik’s madness.

“Is that what it will take for you to start taking this seriously? Erik Lehnsherr is a terrorist and he will be shut down one way or another. It’s up to you whether we do it or you handle this. As a courtesy and out of respect I came to you first Charles, but if you walk out of my office today without proposing a solution, then you’ll leave me with no choice, but to allow the government to take care of this on their own in their own way.”

“Is that your way of manipulating me into helping your bosses take him down?” Charles questioned forcing himself to look away from the photos.

“Take it as you will Charles, but your friend’s days are numbered. It’s just a matter of how you want to see him spend the last few days of his life before it’s expired,” she warned contemptuously.

“Is that a threat?”

“No Charles. It’s a promise. Either you find Erik and bring him in voluntarily or we’ll take him down by any means necessary.”

“Any means necessary,” Charles thought to himself behind the ball gag in his mouth      . His eyes were closed tightly feeling the weight of the metallic collar around his neck bearing down in a tight squeeze now that he remained frozen in the center of Erik’s hotel bed. His ass was high in the air with thighs spread apart. There were chains twisted deep into the muscle spreading him wider than he’d been earlier. Somewhere between the nipple clamps tightening and the blistering slap to his ass, he’d found himself caught up in pure submission lost in Erik’s rage and anger. He could feel it guiding Erik in his every agonizing movement. He could hear it radiating in his thoughts louder than ever when the same thought carried over Erik’s mind in an endless cycle over and over again.

_“How could you abandon me Charles?”_ Erik’s inner thoughts practically screamed with each blow Erik’s hand made to his ass. With every smack, bite and pinch Erik was consumed by his rage. The overwhelming thought of betrayal guided his actions and yet even with the foul things Erik had said to him, Charles found himself craving him all the more.

“My pretty little fuck toy,” Erik’s slurred words rose up through Charles’ thighs causing him to shiver. Against Charles’ better judgment, he allowed himself to remain captive with Erik’s tongue suddenly up his ass teasing him relentlessly and causing him to shiver in wild abandon. There was a momentary lapse in lust that caused Charles to question his sanity in allowing Erik to follow through on his actions, but with every damp flick buried deep in the warmth of his ass, Charles could only moan and drool. His words were silenced by the ball gag Erik had forced upon him unable to express any of his thoughts. Erik’s wild tongue flicked and teased opening Charles up again for the same torture Erik had put him through for the last few hours locked up inside of his hotel room away from the rest of the world.

“I know you like this Simon,” Erik’s tongue was replaced with the metallic dildo widening Charles beyond what he’d anticipated. He felt Erik pushing it in, using his powers to pump in and out of Charles’ body relentlessly. The forward motion caused Charles to buck forward high up on his knees. His face was buried down against the pillow with the metal holding him in place by the invisible hands of Erik’s powers. Again and again Erik drove the slick metallic substance into Charles’ ass pumping it over and over until Charles twisted his head to the side and sobbed. He was painfully hard and hurting when Erik’s hand began pumping his dick violently offering up no reprieve over his leaking cock. With each touch Charles cried out desperate to cum, but it was no use. The metallic cock ring Erik had kept on him for the last hour had denied him release. Instead Charles was captive to Erik’s anger serving as no other purpose, but his personal fuck toy used and abused in every way imaginable at Erik’s mercy.

“Look how wet you are,” Erik noted delighted by the pool of precum on the already stained sheets of the bed giving way to the truth behind the confusion Charles was feeling. With each pump of Erik’s fist over his dick, Charles felt it twitch and ache longing for a release when the dildo pounded his ass. It ruthlessly fucked him in ways that Erik had only spoken of hours earlier when Charles had been down on his knees voluntarily sucking Erik’s cock. The longer it went on the more the sensation was too much causing him to sob and shudder when he felt Erik stop touching him. Feeling the dildo slide into him fully and stop moving, Charles clenched his fingers tightly over the sheets knowing what was next in the cycle Erik had begun hours earlier. Charles tried to cry out, but instead he was held tighter in place feeling Erik’s firm hand angrily crashing down on his tight ass.

With each blow to his ass, Charles whined and twisted unable to ignore the way his ass clenched tighter around the dildo. With every hard whack he attempted to twist away, but it was no use. The restraints and the collar tightened forcing Charles’ submission until Erik’s slaps grew frantic, frenzied and out of control with him cursing at Charles under his breath. His words were beyond comprehension when Charles began to cry overtaken with lust and frustration knowing full well that Erik’s cruelty was far from over. With tears pouring down his cheeks, Charles simply allowed Erik to brutalize his ass with his slaps, allowing him to lose himself to his madness until finally Erik resumed in pumping the dildo inside of him once again. His hand returned to Charles’ cock offering up a firm pump over his flesh until Erik’s thumb circled the damp head of Charles’ penis once again. Charles trembled further moaning like a cat in heat when Erik’s movements grew torturously slow.

“You’re doing so good my dirty little pet,” Erik whispered proudly. He was almost affectionate when he released his hold on Charles and offered him a moment to breathe and focus. He felt Erik’s hand instead moving up to the side of Charles’ face when Erik stroked his cheek approvingly, “Your ass aches for me, doesn’t it Simon?”

“Why are you doing this Erik?” Charles muttered incoherently from behind the ball gag in his mouth.

“Why Simon it’s quite clear,” Erik stroked the side of his face, “because I can and because you love it. You need me to put you in your place, don’t you Simon?”

_“Simon,”_ Charles thought to himself knowing only too well that he’d entered into a dangerous situation.

Having heard Moira’s story about the things Erik had done, Charles had taken it upon himself to track Erik down. Once he’d spotted Erik in the bar moving in on his mark, Charles knew he had to intervene. Taking a risk, he’d approached Erik as Simon working a bit of a manipulation over his old friend in the hopes that the gamble would pay off. He hoped Erik wouldn’t call his bluff when Charles did his best to pose as an unassuming human on the wrong side of the situation. He’d taken what he’d discovered from reading Moira’s files about Erik’s marks and used it to transform himself into the ultimate representation of what Erik loathed and despised. Someone who was out to outwit and harm Erik and make him feel threatened by attempting to ‘steal his wallet’ sounded like a good opening to bring Charles in long enough to stop Erik from what he was doing. His plan was to shut Erik down by any means necessary and end the nightmare that surrounded his actions, but what Charles hadn’t been prepared for was the way it was so easy to fall into his role of submission with Erik dominating him in such a cruel fashion.

_“_ _I see it in your eyes that you’re looking to hurt someone—to dominate them in ways that they’re too afraid to ask for even if they pretend they don’t want it. You want them to refuse you. You need them to condemn you before they ultimately submit themselves to you placing themselves at your mercy..”_

Even now remembering those words Charles had known they would serve as a prelude of things to come for him and Erik. What he hadn’t been prepared for was the thought that consumed Erik when he’d taken to task in dominating Charles. For a while Charles had thought that Erik had realized what he’d done in manipulating himself just enough to make Erik believe he could be someone else. The plan was to entice Erik with the premise of someone new with his face just long enough to shut Erik down once and for all. He’d thought for a few seconds that Erik had discovered him, but as Charles secretly slipped inside of Erik’s head he realized just how wrong he’d been. Instead Erik’s thoughts were of violence and rage, caught up in overwhelming anger and disappointment at what he’d once lost with Charles and his hatred for humanity. He’d been doing mental comparisons between the two men clearly not realizing how Charles had deceived him, yet with every cruel insult and painful blow Charles had received, he had been overwhelmed by Erik’s inner torment and the self-loathing inside of him over having lost Charles. It distressed and tortured him dragging him down deeper into his own personal hell until finally Charles simply offered Erik the erotic, angry release he’d craved by submitting himself completely to the role of Simon.

“Taste how pathetic you are,” Erik’s words caught Charles off guard when the ball gag was removed. Instead Erik’s index and middle fingers filled his mouth pushing down deep into the back of his throat. As Erik pulled them out towards Charles lips he realized they were saturated with his own precum shamelessly showing how much Charles was getting off on the endless anal torture Erik had been putting him through, “My dirty little boy.”

“Erik,” Charles slurred feeling drool at the corner of his mouth when Erik inserted a third finger. Mimicking the movements of the dildo in Charles’ ass, Erik mocked Charles with his tone.

“You little slut,” Erik smirked wildly, “I’ll just bet you love all of this, don’t you? You like having a thick cock up your ass, don’t you?”

Erik’s fingers eased out of Charles’ mouth with a loud, damp pop when Erik’s voice rose with anger, “Don’t you?”

“Yes,” Charles replied behind gritted teeth only to be rewarded by the twisting tease of the dildo in his ass. He whined feeling his thighs trembling when Erik withdrew the dildo leaving a void inside of Charles.

“Yes what?”

“I like being fucked in the ass like a dirty, little whore,” Charles confessed feeling his face grow hot. Deep down he knew that pride had left him hours earlier when Erik had fucked him mercilessly face down in the carpet, yet there was something about Erik hovering over him dark and wild dangerously close to total madness that made his heart pound furiously in his chest. As much as he hated to admit it sex before had never been so violent, so animalistic or as wild, yet Charles shamelessly found himself loving it against everything inside of him that was saying it was wrong.

“You’re not just any whore,” Erik chastised him with a twist of his fingers through Charles’ damp dark hair. He wrenched Charles back and snarled in his face, “You’re my whore. My beautiful little cock whore. Say it.”

“I’m yours,” Charles felt Erik wrench his head back at an uncomfortable angle so that their eyes could meet, “I’m your dirty little cock whore. My ass aches only for you to be inside of it.”

“Of course it does,” Erik reached out to stroke the side of Charles’ cheek tenderly, “That sweet little ass of yours is hungry for more, isn’t it?”

“Yes,” Charles spoke up behind gritted teeth.

“Good,” Erik teasingly tousled his fingers through Charles’ hair, “because that ass belongs to me. You don’t get a release until I allow it Simon. From here on out you aren’t allowed to cum unless I give you permission. Is that clear?”

“Erik…” Charles began only to feel Erik strike the right side of his face.

“No argument Simon. You are my toy to do with as I please as long as you are here. You don’t question anything unless I give you permission,” Erik traced his index finger over the side of Charles’ face, “You’re mine now. Do you understand?”

“I’m yours,” Charles nodded feeling the restraints slipping away from his thighs. It was enough to cause him to collapse on the mattress hard and horny still throbbing and ready for a release, but with Erik grinning beside him he knew it wasn’t going to be happening.

“Yes, you are,” Erik ran his index finger along Charles’ spine in a moment of silence. With the slow, tender movement, he seemed to be appreciating Charles’ toned body, savoring the muscled lines of his back leading down to his plump, swollen bottom until he shoved Charles off of the mattress and onto the floor without warning, “You’re like a dog. You do what I tell you and only what I say.”

“Yes Erik,” Charles crawled into the position Erik had preferred him in on all fours on his hands and knees. His face was buried down on the carpet with his arms sliding around to pull his ass apart to reveal his hungry, waiting hole to Erik.

“Good boy,” Erik’s toes swept over the crown of Charles’ head. He ran his foot over the surface gently stroking Charles’ hair with the underside of his foot. His movements were slow and tender, almost kind when Erik stood up off of the bed.

“Unfortunately though we aren’t going to give you what you want,” Erik explained reaching for another one of his toys on the table top. As Charles looked up he discovered a metallic butt plug with a thick base and a wide, rounded bulb at the top of it. It moved effortlessly into Erik’s hand, giving him the opportunity to lube it up before his foot was on Charles’ head once again forcing his head down again on the carpet. Closing his eyes, Charles felt the breath catch in the back of his throat when Erik circled around him taking his time to move across the carpet. With each scratching sound Charles waited wondering what was happening when Erik knelt down behind him.

“Your ass is truly a work of art,” Erik slurred reaching out to squeeze the firm flesh. He rubbed and pinched at it, moving it in a tender massage before Charles felt the top of the plug at his opening.

“This is a bit larger than your other toy, but it’ll work at readying you for when I’m ready to release you,” Erik promised pulling back the plug. He pushed his fingers into Charles and applied more lube to his inner opening. He curled his fingers inward brushing over Charles’ prostate before withdrawing his fingers from Charles’ ass. A second later Charles felt the push of the plug at his opening once again.

“Try to relax,” Erik instructed carefully guiding the plug into Charles. The fullness caused Charles to twist and moan finding that the shape was significantly different than the dildo he’d grown used to with Erik. He closed his eyes allowing his body to adjust to the cool, slick metallic surface when suddenly it seemed as though it moved inside of him. In ways that Charles couldn’t quite explain he felt the smooth metal expand and widen as a clear result of the manipulation by Erik. It felt cold and smooth, widening and spreading Charles further when Charles felt it push against his prostate in a brief tease.

“That will do,” Erik decided moving around Charles again. He placed his foot between Charles’ shoulders rubbing his toes over the back of Charles’ neck. The movement felt gentle, almost loving before Erik pulled back.

“Raise your head up,” Erik instructed when Charles forced himself to look into the cold, blue eyes of the man he’d once loved and lost.

“I know how much you want to cum Simon,” Erik explained smiling down at Charles, “I can taste it on your skin, but in order to cum you have to show that you understand what’s required of you. You have to give yourself to me completely and without restraint. Do you understand?”

Charles nodded.

“You’re no longer a free thinker able to question my requests,” Erik informed him in a cold, detached voice. For a second Charles could see something inside Erik’s mind. It caused Erik to grit his teeth and shudder, but only momentarily. It was something that Charles himself hated to be looking in on, but as Charles could feel the horror of the memory of Erik seeing himself in the very position Charles was in with Shaw doing the same horrible things to him at a young age, Charles felt tears overtake him. In Erik’s pain the monster had emerged and in witnessing the abuse Erik had suffered that had served to desensitize him, Charles felt a lump forming in his throat. For an instant he felt Erik’s pain and devastation knowing full well the humiliation Erik had felt when Shaw had forced himself upon an under-aged Erik. With the memory Charles could hear Erik’s screams in his mind. He could feel Erik’s tears falling down his face as if they were his own and in that moment he understood why Erik had vowed never to feel powerless ever again. It was in his time in captivity that Shaw had created the cold, violent predator in Erik, but it was in the victim that the monster served to bury the truth.

Raising his tearful eyes up towards Erik again, Charles could see that the moment had affected him. It had taken Erik from his power position transforming him from the angry dominant to the broken boy who was left sobbing and bleeding on the floor of his cell wishing for a reprieve from the monsters who snuck into his room and stole his innocence each night at the death camp. It caused Charles to shake and to wish he hadn’t penetrated his friend’s mind, but more than anything, he made Charles realize just how much Erik needed his compliance.

 “I’m yours to do with as you please,” Charles promised tipping his head up further when Erik seemed to snap out of his daze.

“Yes, you are,” Erik focused on Charles once again. He reached out to touch the side of Charles face in a slow, tentative movement, “You won’t deny anything I ask of you.”

“Never,” Charles readily agreed when he felt Erik reach for his collar. He wrenched on the chain guiding Charles up and over towards the bed once again. Silently Erik made himself comfortable on top of it leaving Charles perched on the floor.

“Come here,” Erik wiggled his finger at Charles suggestively. When Charles moved in closer, Erik reached out to pull Charles up into his arms. Saying nothing he set Charles down on the bed. He reached out to touch the side of Charles’ face simply staring at him in silence until he revealed the beginnings of a smile. Pushing his thumb into Charles cheek, Erik looked into his eyes again, “Look how dirty you are. You’ve cum all over yourself.”

“Not yet,” Charles forced a small smile when he looked down to his hard cock.

“You’re not going to either,” Erik pushed his fingers into Charles damp hair, “Not until we get you cleaned up.”

“Cleaned up?”  Charles questioned when Erik pulled him into his lap. The movement caused the plug to shift inside of Charles causing him to moan involuntarily.

“You’ve been through enough for the moment,” Erik pushed his fingers into Charles thigh, “I know you want to cum baby, but right now we need to slow things down. I want to make you fresh and clean for me because the next time we fuck I’m going to fuck you without a condom. I’m going to cum inside of your ass and you’re going to love every second of it. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” Charles nodded finding himself met by a million and one questions. He thought of the others that Moira had said that Erik had been with wondering if he’d behaved as recklessly, but now wasn’t the time for that. Now was about reaching Erik and finding a way to stop him before he hurt anyone else. Tonight was about saving Erik.

“In the bathroom you’ll find a razor waiting for you as well,” Erik explained pressing a kiss to the top of Charles head, “I want you to take it with you in the shower and shave yourself. When you come out I want you silky smooth from here to here.”

Charles felt a shiver overtake him when Erik’s fingers moved from his chest to his cock, tenderly brushing up over the sensitive tip. A smile swept over his features when Erik’s hand tapered off over his thigh.

“I’ll allow you the time to get yourself ready and if you wish to cum,” Erik explained firmly, “then you may do so, but only after I join you. Is that clear?”

“Yes,” Charles agreed when Erik’s fingers pressed into his hip to guide him off of the bed.

“Come here,” Erik instructed Charles to move in closer. He stretched his fingers out to unclasp the collar. Once he was finished he nodded indicating that it was time for Charles to exit the bedroom.

“I’ll be there shortly,” Erik explained leaving Charles a moment of privacy when Charles reached for the door to the bathroom.

“Of course,” Charles nodded moving into the bathroom and finding a moment of reprieve. Standing in front of the mirror, he thought about the things he’d experienced with Erik. He recalled the way he had gone from confused to hating Erik for what he had done. In knowing how low Erik had gone with the others it had made him uneasy. It had almost prompted him to forget the mission completely, but then when Erik had spoken to him in the bar looking at him with fresh eyes in believing he was someone else everything changed.

“Now look at what he sees,” Charles frowned moving in closer to the mirror. Reaching out, he touched the glass seeing the marks on his body from where the collar had once been. His chest and abdomen were covered with red marks and when he turned he could see that his ass was red and aching in ways he dared not to think about in the morning. Instead he focused on his blue eyes remembering the way he’d found himself ready to shut Erik down. Someone needed to do it and he dubbed that someone to be him, but what he hadn’t been prepared for was that Erik would be so cruel and heartless. Everything Moira had warned him about was nothing in comparison to what he’d endured at Erik’s hand.

Closing his eyes Charles thought about the pleasure and the pain. He focused on the way that Erik worked to humiliate him again and again. Erik wanted to break and degrade Charles or rather Simon in the ways that Shaw had attempted to break Erik, yet in Erik’s pain Charles had found a moment of clarity. In all of his suffering Charles began to understand Erik’s need, but what was worse was that in exploring Erik’s darkness Charles had uncovered a darkness of his own.

“My hungry little cock whore,” Erik’s words taunted Charles making him realize how true they were. Shuddering Charles could still feel every single torment, but what was worse was the ways in which he still wanted them. He still craved them in ways he dared not speak of when it became clear that Erik’s darkness had become more of a turn on than their time together at the mansion. Everything about their relationship had been a partnership. It had been about sentiment and emotion, but never in Charles’ wildest dreams did he imagine Erik attempting to break him down to the most basic, most raw instinct, yet in his submission Charles found himself reveling in Erik’s power.

_“Don’t let this mission side track you Charles. Whatever it is that you felt for Erik, you can’t let it blind you. He’s still a monster. You need to remember that. He needs to be stopped,”_ Moira’s words resonated in his mind.

“A monster,” Charles sighed knowing only too well that his body spoke the story of a man who’d been tortured endlessly at the hands of said monster. It said everything about Erik’s madness, yet in having endured it Charles wanted nothing more than to envelope himself in it. His hatred for Erik’s behavior was mixed with his guilt in knowing that he could end it at any time, but he hadn’t wanted to. Instead he reveled in it needing Erik’s abuse in more ways than he cared to admit as his own inner penance for the mistakes they’d made in the past with one another.

“What does that say about you?” Charles questioned reaching for the razor and shaving cream not quite sure what Erik was aiming at in his request, but not really caring. Instead he made his way into the shower and turned on the water. Soon he was hit with a cold spray which felt divine against his aching muscles. He leaned in and allowed the water to carry over his shoulders and chest before he was reminded of the plug in his ass. His initial instinct was to take it out, but instead he refrained opting to focus on washing his aching body. Once he’d lathered and rinsed off, he reached for the shaving cream and applied is sparingly over his chest. Looking to the razor he began to dutifully follow Erik’s request shaving his chest and legs all the while hoping to appease his old friend long enough to figure out what he needed to do. At first he’d thought he had a plan, but now he was unbearably lost when he looked down to his rapidly softening penis. Reaching for it, he contemplated removing the cock ring, but instead he simply reached for the can of shaving cream attempting to fulfill the last part of Erik’s request.

“Allow me,” Erik’s voice caught Charles off guard when he looked up to discover his old friend watching him from the doorway. Without a word Erik made his way into the middle of the bathroom and motioned for Charles to step aside.

“I’m almost finished,” Charles explained moving out of the shower’s spray when Erik reached out to touch the center of his chest.

“I can see that,” Erik nodded approvingly at the work Charles had done, “but with the rest let me assist you.”

Erik waved his hand causing the metal around the base of Charles cock to expand readily sliding off of his aching penis. With another wave he pulled the razor out from Charles hand before nodding.

“Lean up against the wall,” Erik encouraged moving down to his knees before Charles. He reached for the can of shaving cream pouring out some of the foam into his palm. He worked it up to a lather making it thick and spreading it out over Charles’ abdomen. He rubbed the foam over his body dutifully covering the sensitive area until he looked up at Charles again.

“I promise I won’t hurt you,” Erik explained when the razor moved up beside him. He pushed back on his knees allowing the blade to scrape over the foam working over the tender place on Charles’ abdomen. Charles took in a breath finding himself caught up in a moment of fear and nervousness in seeing the concentration on Erik’s face when the swipe of the blade revealed smooth skin giving Charles a more youthful appearance. He felt Erik reach for his testicles carefully maneuvering him and holding him captive when the blade went to work on the task Erik had assigned him. With each crafted brush of the razor over his skin expertly removing the hair, Charles felt himself fighting to remain still as he was trembling inside.

“Look how beautiful you are,” Erik murmured caressing the smoothness of his body. His finger traced over Charles’ testicles, gently rubbing a line over the center of them when Charles whimpered involuntarily, “No more hiding how exquisite you are.”

The soft ease of Erik’s touch was enough to drive him to madness, yet the tenderness associated with the act spoke volumes of an intimacy that went far beyond what they’d shared in the bedroom. After a few more swipes and a spray of the shower over his body, Charles discovered he was hairless on his abdomen as well as his lower half giving him a fresh and clean look.

“Exquisite,” Erik leaned forward pressing a kiss over the tip of Charles cock. This time Charles moaned unable to ignore sensation when Erik’s tongue flicked and teased over his body, “You’ve been so good you deserve a reward.”

“Thank you,” Charles reached out to push his fingers through Erik’s thick, dark hair. Erik allowed the movement as his lips surrounded Charles completely. With each flick and tease over his smooth skin, Charles arched his head back and moaned unable to deny how right it felt with Erik’s lips around him driving him towards desire and release in ways Erik had denied him for hours already.

“You taste so pure and divine,” Erik’s words vibrated over Charles’ cock making him moan all over again when the plug began to pulsate in Charles’ ass. It brushed up against his prostate reminding him of Erik’s wonderful means of manipulating metal. This time he was using it to stroke Charles on the inside making him hot and wild. His lips continued to tease Charles with a hand wrapped around the length of Charles’ cock. Unable to resist touching Erik, Charles reached down to tug at his hair before releasing it. He pushed his palms over Erik’s shoulders desperately coaxing Erik to continue. Again and again Charles thrust forward knowing that he was pushing himself past the limit, but with each teasing flick Erik made over the head of his cock, Charles was lost caught up in sweet surrender until Erik pulled the plug out of his ass. He pushed his fingers inside of Charles instead. They twisted at just the right angle to cause Charles to jolt and arch forward losing himself to the powerful ejaculation that had been building inside of his balls for the last couple of hours. Wordlessly he threw his head back into the shower wall, trembling and moaning when he finally came in long, hot spurts inside of Erik’s throat. He felt Erik’s hold on his hip intensify, his fingers taunting his prostate until finally Charles practically crumbled in the shower feeling like a big ball of trembling nerves and weightlessness.

“Perfection,” Erik whispered wiping at his mouth when he released Charles. He smiled up at him approvingly taking a moment to rise up on his knees and kiss Charles’ abdomen lightly. Smiling he looked at Charles simply watching him as he still shook in combination of having finally found release in the cold shower. His lips were parted and eyes closed when he listened to the sounds of Erik turning the water off. Silently Erik reached for Charles collecting him in his arms in a tender embrace, “How about we get you into bed for some rest?”

“Rest sounds wonderful,” Charles sighed admitting the truth that had carried over his limbs for a while in his restlessness. Being allowed to cum made him pliable and lose focus. Instead he allowed Erik to carry him back to the bedroom. With strong arms wrapped around him, Charles closed his eyes and felt Erik place him on the bed again.

“You’ve been so well behaved,” Erik mused proudly. He moved into the bed beside Charles and touched his chest lightly, “You may very well be by far my favorite new pet.”

“I am to please,” Charles slurred with a small smile.

“Your kind seldom does, but your body,” Erik’s fingers worked their magic over Charles when a yawn overtook him, “it feels so familiar. You’re almost as he was before, yet you’re so different. As contemptuous as you make me feel, there’s a part of me that truly believes as if it was made for me alone.”

“That’s because I was Erik,” Charles yawned again, “I’ve always been meant to be yours.”

“For now,” Erik’s words carried over his ears when Charles rolled onto his side.

“For always,” Charles slurred snuggling into Erik’s chest. He stretched his arm out feeling exhaustion overtake him when Erik’s arms surrounded him offering up a loving embrace for the first time since Charles had arrived in the hotel room.

 

 

A shuffling sound caused Charles to awaken only to discover Erik on the bed beside him. He rolled onto his abdomen and stretched out on the blankets causing Charles to take pause in his new positioning when Charles remembered Erik putting them to bed together. The thought in itself caused Charles to smile when he reached out to touch the side of Erik’s neck.

“Did I say you could touch me?” Erik’s muffled voice questioned from behind the pillow he was holding.

“What if I said I didn’t care to ask for your permission because I wanted to?” Charles questioned.

“Then I’d know I’ve our training hasn’t been nearly as effective as I’d imagined it being for us,” Erik answered with a lazy smirk. He raised his head up and looked to Charles once again, “although disrupting my sleep as you have will require a punishment Simon.”

“What kind of punishment?” Charles asked knowing only too well that their day together was going to have to take a different turn given what Moira had told him about the government’s plans to take Erik down. Of course in thinking about how right it felt to be beside Erik, he didn’t want to push the issue just yet.

“A lashing should be in order,” Erik decided lazily running his fingers over Charles’ bare chest, “Shall we use my hand or my paddle?”

“What if we bypass the lashing in order to rest a little while longer?” Charles asked with a groggy yawn.

“I’m afraid that’s no longer an option for us,” Erik snapped his fingers at Charles, “On the floor Simon.”

“Yes sir,” Charles groggily complied moving down to his hands and knees. He pushed his face forward into the carpeting when Erik slipped the collar around his neck. He felt Erik yank at the chain and found himself thinking about Moira’s warning that the government was moving in on Erik’s location. Knowing that the rest of the world was closing in on them, Charles found himself on edge realizing that time was running out for them to deal with the situation at hand. He knew he should do something, but instead he waited placating Erik long enough to watch his lover slide out of bed.

“So compliant,” Erik proudly spoke. He stepped in beside Charles reaching down to rub at his bottom in a taunting fashion, “It would be such a shame to break you so early on in our exchange, yet with you pushing the limits…”

“How long do you see this exchange lasting?” Charles asked feeling his breath catch in the back of his throat.

“It depends on your endurance,” Erik answered bringing his hand crashing down over Charles’ ass. Right away it made Charles hard remembering only too well how good it felt to have Erik’s hands on him dominating him. With blow after aching blow Charles braced himself for the sharp sting of warmth that carried over his ass. The longer his punishment continued, the more he found himself licking his lips and moaning no longer afraid to admit how much of a turn on it was with Erik spanking him. He was sure that spoke volumes about him on some Freudian level, but with his cock twitching and in need of attention Charles didn’t want to analyze it. Not just yet.

“You’re a very naughty boy Simon,” Erik chastised when he realized Charles was appreciating his morning spanking, “Look how much you’re enjoying this.”

“Very much sir,” Charles added eagerly.

“Clearly,” Erik mocked him with his tone, “which tells me I’ve been too easy on you, haven’t I?”

“Not nearly easy enough. Please sir,” Charles groaned thinking about the promise he’d made to Moira about dealing with Erik. Of course all of his promises went out the window when Erik’s hand was suddenly curling around him jacking him off with the promise of desire and temptation. It was the one thing that had surprised Charles in their exchange given that Erik’s sex drive seemed more amplified when they were out of the school. Something had changed and his hunger for lust seemed relentless. Then again Charles had to remind himself that Erik thought he was someone else.

“If you truly wish to cum Simon, then you must do for me what someone I once loved very much would not,” Erik moved back onto the bed. He reached for a pillow and placed it beneath his head. He wrapped his arms around it before patting the bed beside him, “Come here Simon.”

“Yes sir,” Charles replied crawling back up onto the mattress again. He noticed that Erik still held the chain connected to his collar in his fingers.

“Lay beside me,” Erik instructed when Charles carefully positioned himself beside Erik on the bed. He watched as Erik rolled onto his side and began rubbing the blanket beneath them.

“Lay on your back with your legs apart,” Erik ordered watching as Charles readily complied. He shifted onto his back feeling the plug Erik had used the previous evening slicked up and at his opening. Arching his head back, Charles felt Erik gently insert it causing it rub up against his prostate once again, “Good. Tell me how much you love this.”

“I love it Erik,” Charles answered readily.

“I think I prefer you calling me sir,” Erik smiled down at him, “Tell me how grateful you are that I’ve chosen you to be the one.”

“Thank you for choosing me sir,” Charles answered turning his head towards Erik. He watched as Erik’s hand slid out to touch his shoulder. His fingers gently caressed Charles’ chest before tracing over his abdomen and his hip.

“A long time ago a monster made me what I am back before my innocence should’ve been taken from me,” Erik explained in a distanced tone. He ran his fingers over the center of Charles’ bare chest slowly scrutinizing the lines of his body, “I was soft and smooth just as you are, but he was cruel and hurtful. Unlike the love I’ve shown to you, he was a monster disguised as a man. His punishments were devoid of tenderness without mercy for the most part until those moments in which he made me beg. When he would hurt me, he would stop himself just before he destroyed me.”

Erik stopped lost in his moment when his fingers caressed Charles’ abdomen.

“Then he found other means of destroying me,” Erik’s voice shook with contempt, “He forced me to enjoy it. He wanted me to like it just as you do, but I never did. I never wanted it. I never came when he wanted me to. I refused, but you, well, you revel in it. Your kind always does, but I—I was much stronger than that. I never allowed myself to like it. I never let him break me, but a creature like you…you have no choice really. You simply give in to lust and desire. You buckle under pressure, but I never gave him the luxury.”

Silence swept over Erik when he began to caress Charles’ bare inner thigh. His index finger circled tenderly over the pale skin, “I was pure and innocent before he ripped my youth away from me. He took my everything and made me unable to care. He kept me going forward as a zombie lost inside of a world I’d grown to loathe and despise. For so long I was convinced that there was nothing more for me, but after I’d reached my lowest I met a man who made me feel alive again. He was my savior in a lot of ways, but ultimately just like the rest of this pathetic world around us he failed me. In his failure the monster inside of me returned. This was the result of his inability to provide me with what I needed.”

Erik paused contemplating his words before speaking up again, “He shares your face, but his heart… He’s an inherently good man, which is something I can never be. I’m incapable of living up to what he wants me to be and yet with you…”

Erik’s fingers traveled back up over Charles’ shoulder as he let out a long sigh. They stopped moving simply resting over the center of Charles chest feeling the warmth of his body and the beating of his heart before something dark shifted inside of him. It happened so fast that Charles found himself unable to invade Erik’s thoughts. Instead he felt the collar on his neck constrict making it more difficult to breathe when Erik stroked the side of his face.

“He would never understand this,” Erik sighed pushing his finger into the hollow of Charles’ cheekbone when Charles gasped for air, “He would never submit. He’s too strong. He’s so righteous and determined. He could never find pleasure in this kind of involuntary release.”

“Erik please,” Charles gasped when the metal constricted around him tighter than before in a painful squeeze.

“He’s not as imperfect as you are,” Erik continued clenching the metal tighter around Charles’ neck, “as he is not an inferior being such as yourself. He is one of the evolved. He’s one of the precious few that your kind fights to eradicate from existence.”

“Erik…” Charles raised his hand up attempting to prevent the collar from cutting off his air supply when the cold snap of restraints on his wrists chained him down to the bed once again.

“They say that death is the ultimate release,” Erik stroked the side of his Charles’ face, “and I’ve often found myself wondering just what truth that statement holds. To live without fear or torment, to live without memories of a past you can never truly escape from…to be without concern or pain…to simple be without this world tearing you down…to hold the power to offer up such an escape.”

In the blink of an eye Erik was over him crouching over his chest and reaching for a pillow. He held it up in the air contemplating his move when Charles began to panic.

“You have a choice Simon,” Erik warned lowering the pillow over Charles’ face. He held it there causing Charles to wheeze and gasp struggling to keep from using his powers until Erik pulled the pillow back, “You can end this now with my releasing you from this world. You will no longer feel pain or torment, just peace and tranquility or we can continue…”

“Continue…” Charles gasped feeling the pillow over his face again preventing him from breathing freely. His legs began to involuntarily kick, his body tensing up as he struggled to hear Erik’s thoughts. His mind was empty and Erik’s felt body heavy over Charles’ chest pinning him down. The weight was the only thing Charles could focus on until Erik’s fingers were over Charles cock. Erik began stroking and pumping furiously over his flesh with maddening skill and determination making Charles squirm and whimper caught up a need for air and orgasm all at once. It caused Charles to moan desperately against the cotton material when Erik withdrew the pillow once again. Gasping for air Charles looked up at him with desperate eyes not quite sure what to expect when Erik placed the pillow over his head again. He pressed down harder, forcing the air to burn in Charles’ throat. Erik’s hand over his cock was maddening pushing him further into something that went beyond their earlier exchanges. Unlike before Erik hadn’t been denying him release, but rather forcing it upon him with rough gripping and violent hands.

“Please…” Charles choked up feeling himself going lightheaded contemplating using his powers when his body began to tremble and shake. He arched his head back feeling the pillow fall from his face when he came over Erik’s fingers. He spilled his seed across his abdomen and the blankets gasping when a smirk spread over Erik’s features.

“That’s it,” Erik continued to pump at his cock forcing every last drop of cum from his body with Charles sucking the air struggling to regain oxygen once again, “Give yourself to your release Simon.”

Turning his head to the side, Charles closed his eyes feeling a fire inside of him. He felt his lungs fill with oxygen welcome and desperate when Erik stretched out over his body. His hand rested over the center of Charles chest tracing his fingertip over the damp skin as if he was moving in time with Charles’ rapidly beating heart.

“I know I should release you, but I find myself selfishly longing for more in terms of my own release,” Erik mused collecting Charles’ cum between his thumb and index finger. He raised them up towards Charles face leaving Charles to open his mouth in anticipating another taste of himself. Instead Erik pushed his index finger in between his own lips and moaned. Running his tongue over the tip of his finger Erik tipped his head to the side and watched Charles approvingly, “You taste like heaven Simon. There are so many things about you that entice me.”

“Because of the man you lost?” Charles questioned in between gasps, “The one who let you down?”

“I let him down,” Erik slurred leaning over Charles’ body. He pushed his fingers over the base of Charles’ throat to clasp it in a loose grip, “I continue to do so with each second I descend into this hell.”

“You aren’t beyond reprieve,” Charles whispered finding his throat raw and scratchy from beneath Erik.

“Yes,” Erik grinned down at him, “I am and deep down he and I both know that.”

“I don’t believe that,” Charles arching his head up tipping at just the right angle to accept Erik’s mouth over him. Their lips collided in a wild, tease of tenderness and desire when Charles tasted himself on Erik’s lips. There was something about the exchange that took Charles back to the past in remembering Erik’s tenderness in his touch. It hadn’t been there this time around, but for an instant Charles could feel it. He held onto it knowing that despite the torture the man he’d loved was still buried deep inside of Erik somehow.

“Then you, my dear boy are a fool,” Erik’s words vibrated over Charles’ lips when Charles felt the restraints over his arms and legs shifting. In a matter of seconds he was on his abdomen again with his ass held up high stretched and waiting for Erik to climb over him. Without warning the plug was ripped from his ass and replaced with Erik’s hard cock thrusting inside of him mercilessly. With each push Charles whimpered knowing that it was too soon to be fucked after he’d cum, yet with Erik inside of him without warning and without protection keeping Charles chained to the bed all he could do was bite down into the pillow stifling the screams that ripped out from the back of his throat in knowing that reaching Erik would be harder than he’d thought possible when he’d entered into the situation back at the bar.

 

 

Drool pooled at the corner of Charles’ mouth as he lay on his abdomen stretched out and aching on the center of Erik’s hotel bed. He could feel Erik’s fingers over his stretched opening rubbing along the rim of his opening with Erik’s cum still inside of him. His eyes were closed tightly attempting to reclaim sanity in the madness that surrounded them when Erik’s lips teased and tormented his skin. He could feel their soft press over the back of his neck just beneath his damp, dark hair when Charles sighed.

“You’re mine forever now Simon,” Erik slurred bringing his hand up over the left side of Charles’ ass. He squeezed it gently, offering up a tenderness that hadn’t been present in their earlier coupling, “You belong to me now.”

“I always have,” Charles spat out unable to mask the tears in his eyes when Erik’s arm wrapped around his waist. Wordlessly Erik placed his chin over the back of Charles’ shoulder effectively caging Charles on the blankets beneath him. Somehow the movement was far more possessive than it should’ve been, yet in having Erik’s damp, naked body over him Charles felt safe and protected caught up in the one thing he’d been missing since they’d parted ways.

“Why did you approach me at the bar, Simon?” Erik questioned lazily, “Knowing what I am and what I was capable of, why did you come to me?”

“I knew you wouldn’t hurt me,” Charles answered readily, “Even if you wanted to, I knew you wouldn’t.”

“Wouldn’t I?” Erik asked with a hint of laughter in his voice.

“No more than I deserve,” Charles sighed taking advantage of the momentary release from his restraints. He reached for Erik’s hand lacing their fingers together in spite of the rage that had simply fueled their coupling.

“Someone must’ve worked a number over on you Simon,” Erik added in a neutral voice.

“On the contrary I did this to myself,” Charles confessed, “I knew what I was walking into at the bar, but I did it anyway. I recklessly confronted the demons of my past thinking that somehow I could manipulate things in my favor and not suffer the consequences of it.”

“That sounds a great deal like someone else I know,” Erik kissed the back of his neck once again.

“I made a mistake a while ago that caused someone I care a great deal about to go down a very dark path,” Charles closed his eyes tighter, “I made a decision in haste that I’ve long since lived to regret.”

“Do you deserve to carry that burden of regret?”

“Every day of my life,” Charles nodded, “but what’s worse is the knowing that that regret has done to him. When I see how things have changed for us I realize that our failures happened because of our inability to trust one another.”

“Trust is for those that are weak.”

“Around him I feel very weak,” Charles forced a small laugh, “Weak and willing to lose myself in him.”

“And he?” Erik stopped as if in contemplation, “Does he feel the same?”

“He loathes and despises me,” Charles answered, “yet he loves me more than anything he’s ever allowed himself to feel. It’s in his love for me that he perceives a weakness from within. It makes him feel vulnerable and I…”

“…use it to your advantage?” Erik finished with a hint of darkness in his voice.

“On the contrary I love him implicitly to the point that it would shatter me if I truly allowed that love to fall freely,” Charles sighed, “He’s the begin and end of me. With him I see a life of misery, but without him I know now it will undoubtedly be the death of me. He’s my everything and he doesn’t even realize it.”

“Too bad for him that you no longer have a choice in the matter. You’re mine now Simon,” Erik squeezed at Charles’ ass in a rough, commanding movement, “I own you.”

“No, it runs deeper than that,” Charles let out an ironic laugh, “You and I both are well aware of that despite this attraction between us there is so much that we haven’t said to one another Erik. We can only play these games so long before they reach a conclusion that is bound to tear us apart once again.”

“What I’m aware of is that you are speaking far too much for my liking,” Erik slid off of him when Erik rose up on his knees, “No more words.”

“Silence won’t solve this Erik,” Charles grew suddenly serious, “We both know that…”

“Neither will this,” Erik shook his head firmly, “We aren’t making this personal. We’re not turning this into…”

“We already have,” Charles sighed knowing of the inevitable world outside of the hotel room.

“No we haven’t. In fact, it’s time for a new game. One that in other terms you couldn’t possibly enjoy. I want you to eat my ass Simon,” Erik stated simply ignoring their exchange. He behaved as if he hadn’t just opened up the door to intimacy between them. Instead he reverted back to the man that had cut off Charles’ oxygen supply and jacked him off furiously then fucked him senseless on the bed. Instead of the sentiment, he’d returned to that same cold smirk carried over him knowing that what he was asking was crossing the line on something Charles Xavier simply hadn’t been able to do in the past. Of course he had to remind himself that to Erik he wasn’t Charles Xavier. He couldn’t be anything other than Simon even with the truth evident to the both of them in their exchange. It might not have been there, but as time had gone on, Charles knew full well that Erik was coming to accept it. He had sensed it a while back when he came inside of Charles, yet he continued with his façade refusing to accept any lover beyond Simon. Then again, Charles couldn’t blame him given that Simon had no qualms or inhibitions. Simon was without duty or responsibility or misgivings. He simply served as a tool for pleasure devoid of conscience or high moral character. Instead he was about lust and submission all the things that Erik had needed at a time when Charles could not provide him those luxuries.

When Erik’s fingers were over the side of his face again, Erik spoke up firmly, “If you do a good job at it, I’ll release you from your torment.”

Wordlessly Charles nodded knowing it was the only answer that would satisfy Erik when Erik spun Charles onto his back. He hands were back in restraints when Erik climbed in over his chest. Seconds later Charles was propped up just enough so that he was able to stare at Erik’s pale, firm bottom. The sight in itself was a bit of a turn on that Charles had always carried with him even before their downfall. Erik’s body even after its torment was beautiful. His scars were something he’d been ashamed of, but Charles had always loved him. Erik was perfection in his eyes, but the thought of tonguing Erik’s ass had been off limits.

“Shameful,” he could remember thinking when Erik had first tried to do it to him. He’d convinced Erik that he hadn’t needed that kind of stimulation. He’d said that somehow it wasn’t necessary when they could entice one another in other ways, but now after Erik had been doing that to him, Charles felt the courage to give it a try.

“I want my hands for this,” Charles spoke up catching Erik off guard with his words, “please…”

“Fine,” Erik decided releasing Charles wrist restraints. He slid off of Charles pushing his hips up in the air when his fingers still wrenched at the chain around Charles’ collar coaxing him in closer, “tell me how much you want to do it.”

“Nothing would please me more than tasting every part of you,” Charles answered readily finding himself truly meaning it when he reached out with shaky hands to touch Erik’s hips. He could sense a change in Erik, a sudden uneasiness when Erik was consumed by thoughts of Shaw again. Unlike what Erik had done with Charles in their time together, Shaw had simply attacked Erik not giving him any real pleasure in their exchange. Granted he’d used his fingers forcing Erik to feel something when he’d begged for mercy, but his tongue hadn’t been used for such a torture. Erik had been too afraid to indulge that idea and Shaw had been too cruel. It would’ve been Erik’s undoing as Charles realized the intimacy attached to the act. Suddenly Erik seemed nervous and afraid thinking about Charles and all of the things they’d lost with one another.

“Forget it,” Erik decided attempting to pull away when Charles realized the weight of the request was too much. It was too intimate for Erik’s agenda when he started to pull back.

“No,” Charles squeezed at Erik’s hips attempting to hold him in place when he spoke up with a shaky voice, “I want to.”

“No you don’t,” Erik forced a hollow laugh, “and I don’t want you to…”

“Yes, you do,” Charles pressed a kiss over the back of Erik’s spine. It was light and tender far from the wild and frantic fucking they’d been doing since he’d followed Erik back into the hotel. Instead he kissed Erik with a light teasing brush of his tongue wanting Erik to understand the sentiment behind it. It caused Erik to whimper involuntarily when Charles reached down between his thighs.

“I’ve wanted this for longer than I realized,” Charles divulged in a low, solemn tone. His words were reflective of his thoughts when he kissed Erik’s spine once again. His hands moved up between Erik’s thighs feeling the weight of his testicles in his right palm. Gently he rolled them around allowing Erik a moment of tenderness when Charles guided his lips to the top of Erik’s crack. Parting them he allowed his tongue to flick out against the surface tasting Erik’s skin with a renewed hunger. His left hand pushed up over Erik’s muscled flesh, gently parting it when Charles eyes honed in on the tight, tender bud before him. Knowing of the abuse Erik had experienced at the hand of a monster, Charles leaned forward sliding his tongue out further in a brief, teasing flick. Not knowing quite what to expect, Charles focused on Erik and the thoughts he shouldn’t be invading when a sigh carried over Erik’s lips.

“Again,” Erik ordered causing Charles to flick his tongue with more determination over the puckered flesh. It caused Erik to twist and moan arching his back involuntarily. Smiling Charles released Erik’s testicles instead opting to spread his cheeks wider than before to expose his vulnerable flesh. Looking at Erik, he pushed in further taking in the scent of Erik’s skin clean and soft as Charles’ tongue circled and teased in familiarizing himself with Erik’s body. Unlike the times when he’d considered the act in itself dirty, Charles found himself reveling in the taste of Erik. He was enthralled by the sounds that fell from Erik’s lips, from the thoughts that were surrounding Erik as his tongue circled and pressed dipping into the tiny opening for brief, exploratory teases. Again and again Charles lapped at Erik’s flesh finding himself guided on further by Erik’s memories shifting to those back at the school when he and Charles had made love. In vivid detail Charles could remember the times they held each other. He could taste Erik’s desire when his tongue pressed inside of the restrictive muscle surrounding himself with warmth. The movement made Erik push back coaxing Charles’ tongue in deeper until finally Charles felt himself licking and coiling his tongue in an attempt to make Erik feel as urgent as Charles had been when Erik had done the same to him.

“That’s it,” Erik purred pushing back onto Charles tongue. It was enough encouragement for Charles to pick up the pace attempting to allow Erik to seek out pleasure from his tongue and lips surrounding the damp warmth. Picking up the pace, Charles felt Erik’s body warm up to him relaxing and opening him up for a deeper exploration. It only served as further encouragement when Charles raised his hand opting to run his index finger over the damp rim of Erik’s opening while his tongue thrust inside again and again. Erik whimpered and moaned rocking back against Charles again and again until the moment Charles had found the courage to push his index finger into Erik’s ass wanting to fill him with more than his tongue.

“Stop it!” Erik snarled shifting from peaceful relaxation to wild angry when he pushed Charles away from him. Instead the madness was there again when Charles realized he’d crossed a line that hadn’t meant to be crossed. In an instant he felt Erik reach for his hips, turning him around and pulling his ass up high in the air, “You aren’t allowed to penetrate me. You can never penetrate me!”

“Erik,” Charles spoke up desperately feeling Erik pull at Charles’ hips to immediately push his way inside once again.

“You’re mine. I fuck you,” Erik squeezed at the back of Charles neck forcing him down against the blankets when Erik pushed inside of him again and again. Pushing his finger inside was meant to be a loving gesture, but it was too much for Erik as it served as a reminder of his torment causing Erik to snap. This time he held Charles down with a firm press. His thrusts were filled with anger and fear when Charles found himself shaken by the unrelenting thoughts and memories of Shaw and how the man had violated Erik again and again without restraint. It was enough to cause Charles to shake when Erik’s body violently pounded into his attempting to tear him to pieces with his rage.

“Never again,” Erik repeated over and over again thrusting harder and harder into Charles like a machine. Something inside of him had snapped, had taken him to the place where rage had trumped serenity when his thick cock rammed deep inside of Charles.

“Erik,” Charles called out to him attempting to pull Erik from the troublesome memory, but it was no use. Erik was held captive to the past only fueled by madness when the face of the man he’d murdered was coming back to haunt him in his power play against Charles. With each wild thrust Erik’s body slapped up against Charles’ bottom fucking him harder and harder until Charles pushed up off of the blankets arching back in an attempt to give Erik what he needed. Rolling his fingers into fists on the blankets Charles coaxed himself up on his hands and knees allowing the pull of Erik manipulating the collar to keep him in place. His hips rolled back body pushing wildly onto Erik, impaling himself on Erik’s thick, pulsating cock when Erik suddenly stopped moving.

“Fuck me Erik,” Charles ordered when he sensed Erik’s confusion, “I’m yours for the taking. Fuck me any way you want to in order to make him go away. Please…”

“Charles?” Erik questioned in a strangled, muted tone when suddenly it became clear that his thoughts were no longer his own.

“I’m not Shaw,” Charles spoke up in a pained voice, “I would never hurt you.”

“But…” Erik pulled out from inside of Charles, “how can you…?”

“Fuck me Erik,” Charles repeated rolling over to look at Erik. Sensing his friend’s confusion, he simply lay back against the pillows and reached for his legs. Pulling them up to his chest, he opened himself up to Erik, “Please. Allow me to take away what’s hurting inside of you.”

“How can you be…?” Erik stammered across the blankets away from him, “How could I think that…?”

“I know that I’ve failed you and I understand what’s been going on with you Erik,” Charles released his legs in order to reach for him, “but I don’t care. None of that matters right now. All I care about it you and helping you get through this.”

“Charles,” Erik blinked a few times. When the truth hit him, he gasped releasing the collar around Charles neck. Shamefully he moved off of the bed as if to hide the horrors inside of him from Charles, “please…”

“I’m here Erik,” Charles reached out to touch his arm, “please don’t turn me away. Not when…”

“Charles I would never…when you weren’t inside of my head…when you weren’t you…” Erik raised his head up to reveal the tears that carried over him.

“I was always me Erik. Deep down we both know that. From the moment I tried to deceive you at the bar you knew, but you wanted to pretend. You wanted to keep this going between us so I offered you that. Erik, I want you to see I can be what you need,” Charles sought out Erik’s hand in a small squeeze, “I need you to. Deep down you know you need it to. We both do.”

Erik remained silent allowing Charles to coax him back onto the bed again when Charles pushed him onto his back. Saying nothing Charles reached for Erik’s hand guiding it up to his throat to grip and squeeze it. When Erik attempted to withdraw his hold on Charles, Charles shook his head.

“No,” Charles urged, “I want to help you heal.”

“It’s too late for that,” Erik whispered tightly.

“It’s never too late Erik,” Charles pleaded moving in over Erik’s chest. Wordlessly he coaxed himself over Erik’s cock, carefully sliding over him without a second thought. Looking to Erik’s conflicted eyes, Charles impaled himself on Erik’s cock taking his time to familiarize Erik with the tenderness behind his touch. His fingers swept over Erik’s chest, his palms pressing into Erik’s abdomen when Charles started rocking against Erik. Sliding up and down, Charles kept his eyes on Erik, forcing himself to enter into Erik’s mind and show Erik just how much he loved the man before him. He could see the disgust that carried over Erik. He could feel the shame that he held inside of him, but Charles attempted to reach out and soothe him opting instead to fill his thoughts with only pleasure.

“Fuck me Erik,” Charles bounced up and down over Erik hoping to prompt a reaction out of the man beneath him. Sliding up and down, Charles scratched his nails over Erik’s chest, allowing Erik to feel the sting of desire when Erik’s fingers wrapped around the indent over Charles’ hip.

“I only wanted to love you Charles,” Erik pleaded with a pained expression, “I never wanted to hurt you or expose you to this when…”

“You didn’t hurt me,” Charles replied leaning down to kiss Erik, “None of this has hurt me except for the part when you left like you did. Please let me help you. Let us heal your pain together.”

“It’s too late for that,” Erik’s words vibrated off of Charles’ lips.

“It’s never too late,” Charles answered knowing full well of the government’s attempts at coming after Erik. He was well aware of the hours he’d wasted in allowing them the opportunity to get closer to Erik by submitting to Erik’s demands. Soon the government would be upon them attempting to take Erik in as Moira and Charles had agreed to terms with one another. However with Erik beneath him caressing his hips and holding him, Charles couldn’t think of any reason in the world why he should follow through with his plans. Yes, they’d seemed best at the time, but now with the man he loved more than anything wrapped up inside of him on the bed, he knew now that turning Erik in wasn’t an option. Instead he made love to Erik filling Erik’s mind with sweet thoughts of their time together wanting nothing more than to show Erik everything that was still good inside of him beyond the man Shaw had tried to turn him into.

“You’re everything to me,” Charles whispered kissing Erik again. As their lips parted Charles arched back allowing himself to ride Erik, to keep Erik held tight inside of him until those final moments when he shattered to pieces in his lover’s arms. Closing his eyes Charles realized he’d compromised himself and what was worse was that he was going to do it even further. Falling against Erik’s chest, he rubbed his palm over the center finding himself at a loss.

“Where do we go from here Charles?” Erik questioned painfully. His eyes were filled with tears, his face tight with tension as his arm squeezed around Charles’ lay against him lost in torment over what he must do.

“We go our separate ways,” Charles admitted painfully, “You leave here today and start over again.”

“Not without you,” Erik whispered holding him tighter than before, “I won’t walk out that door without you again. Not after this.”

“You don’t have a choice Erik,” Charles raised his head up when he could hear Hank in the back of his mind warning him that time was running out. Forcing himself to pull away from Erik he looked down to his lover with sad eyes knowing that everything they shared would never be the same again. The torment, the pain, the agony and the bliss was something Charles would never forget, but for Erik he would have to do the unthinkable to save them all.

“May you never feel the pain you’ve endured beyond today,” Charles leaned down to kiss Erik once again knowing he was about to cross an even harder line than he’d wanted to when he’d first entered into this situation with his lover. As their lips brushed up against one another, Charles touched the side of Erik’s face and sighed, “May you find the peace that this life has withheld from you my friend.”

“Charles what are you..?” Erik’s eyes grew larger when Charles pushed his thoughts out into his friend, working his way into his mind against Erik’s will and without permission, “Charles, what are you doing?”

“Giving you peace my friend,” Charles explained moving in to kiss Erik once again. He felt the question and the sting of betrayal on Erik’s lips when Charles worked his way inside giving Erik the freedom to escape from those memories that had burdened him. Although it was a complete violation of his power, he knew that it was the only way to save Erik. It was the only way to help him obtain the peace that had evaded him even if it meant erasing the time they’d spent with one another from Erik’s mind.

“No Charles…don’t…stop…I don’t want to forget. I don’t want…” Erik whispered when his eyes fell to a close. He settled in on the pillow caught up in the sleep Charles had thrust upon him. It was the last thing Charles had wanted, yet as he stroked Erik’s cheek he smiled down at him.

“I do love you Erik,” Charles promised pushing his fingers into Erik’s damp, dark hair, “I always will. That won’t ever change.”

Taking a moment, Charles waited wanting nothing more than to stay forever, but he knew that he had a job to do. He had a life waiting outside of the hotel room and as he climbed off of Erik, he vowed to do just that. Making his way into the bathroom, he took a quick shower knowing that it would start to erase the time he’d spent with Erik, yet he had no alternative. He cleaned himself up, got dressed and walked out into the bedroom to discover Erik still wrapped up in the blankets lost inside of the dreams Charles had offered him. He seemed almost at peace far from the demons inside of his head when Charles made his way to the door. He looked over his shoulder giving Erik one last look before stepping out into the storm filled morning with thoughts of Erik’s redemption in his mind. Across the parking lot he could see Hank in the car waiting for him undoubtedly wondering why he was walking out without Erik beside him.

“I’ll explain everything later,” Charles answered telepathically when he felt Moira’s presence in the area. He used his powers to reach out to her, to connect with her and explain that Erik was no longer in the area. He offered up a lead on the situation and suggested that Moira get all of her colleagues working on the case together for a meeting so that Charles could give them the insight they needed to capture Erik. Of course when that moment arose Charles would fill their heads with the things they would need to put the case to rest, to leave Erik alone to live his life even if it meant Charles compromising himself in the process. An abuse of power went against everything Charles had believed in up until that point, but in order to save Erik he would do what was necessary to keep him safe.

“So how did it go?” Hank questioned once Charles entered the car. He slid into the seat beside Hank hoping that his presence didn’t give too much away about his time with Erik, “Professor?”

“Let’s go home now Hank. We’re finished here,” Charles answered looking to the hotel room door he’d left behind.

“Are you sure about that?” Hank questioned.

“I’m sure,” Charles nodded knowing that even if Erik had lost their time together that Charles would never forget. Bringing his hand up over his neck to where the marks remained from where his collar had been, Charles was left with a heavy heart knowing only too well that in order to save his friend he had to sacrifice himself in more ways that hurt far worse than what his body had endured in Erik’s madness.

“Professor?”

“Just drive Hank,” Charles ordered looking away from the door. He focused on the road ahead of him knowing only too well that regardless of what the future held in store for all of them that Erik would finally have peace. He would find freedom and even if it meant a life without Charles at least Charles could take comfort in knowing that he’d offered up Erik the ultimate release from his past even if it meant losing what they had with one another.  


End file.
